


Queen of Denial

by DizzyDrea



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Denial, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/401993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyDrea/pseuds/DizzyDrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nikki's falling in love, and she's not happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen of Denial

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [numb3rs100](http://numb3rs100.livejournal.com/) Prompt #359 – Queen
> 
> I liked the idea of Nikki fighting her attraction to Ian instead of just falling head over heels in love. She's a practical woman, and falling into anything would probably scare her half to death. Not that any woman alive could ever hope to resist the charms of one Ian Edgerton. The title and the last line of the story come from the Pam Tillis song, Cleopatra, Queen of Denial.
> 
> Originally posted on LiveJournal.
> 
> Disclaimer: Numb3rs belongs to The Barry Schindel Company, Scott Free Productions, CBS Television Studios and a lot of other people who aren't me. I'm doing this for fun and for practice. Mostly for fun.

~o~ 

Nikki doesn't lie. Not to herself and not to other people. It's not worth the effort, not when telling the truth is easier. Sure, people don't always thank her for that, but at least they know what they're getting. 

But this is different, or at least, that's what she tells herself. 

Every time Ian turns up, she can feel her heart flutter. She tells herself she's just surprised to see him. That's all. Nothing to see here. 

Then he'll smile at her, or wink. Or—heaven help her—both. And then she'll feel her stomach clench. She tells herself it's just something she ate, but it gets harder and harder to believe with each time it happens. 

She's not falling for him. She's not. 

It's not that he's not good looking. The man is sex on legs. 

And it's not that she doesn't like him. On the contrary, she finds him whip-smart and quick-witted; two qualities that never fail to excite her. 

But this is the job she's been working toward all her life. Falling in love now would be bad timing, to say the least. She's just starting out, and she knows that it would be all too easy to screw this up by getting involved with someone at the Bureau and having it fail spectacularly. 

Not that he's around much, which appeals to her independent streak. He's on the road most of the time, so not having to check in with someone or worry when she doesn't make it home for three days is actually nice. 

But she's not falling for him. 

Which lasts about five seconds into his next visit. 

Nikki groans when she sees him step off the elevator and head for their bullpen, the familiar butterflies beginning again. 

Just call her Cleopatra, Queen of Denial. 

~Finis


End file.
